Only learned bad things
by Milky Kim
Summary: [ONESHOT] Dalam sekejap keyboard yang ada di depan monitor terlempar terkena sasaran amukan Luhan. / Minseok merasa dirinya seperti angin yang cuma lewat sebentar kemudian hilang. / EXO / Luhan / Xiumin / LuMin / XiuHan / yaoi


**Only learned bad things**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cast : Luhan, Minseok, Suho, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Sehun

Rate : T

YAOI

Oneshoot

An : songfict angst (gagal) dr lagunya B1A4 yang judulnya 'Only learned bad things', kehidupan miris *?* seorang Kim Minseok yg menjadi pacar Lu Han sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Inti ceritanya sama aja kek di mv aslinya, tapi disini aku buat agak berbeda. *lambai-lambai bareng Baro*

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Lu!" Minseok menepuk kedua bahu Luhan dari belakang cukup keras.

"Eo- kau datang?" Tanya Luhan dengan tangan dan mata yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan _smartphone_. Hanya badannya yang berputar menghadap Minseok.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu..."

"Aku tak apa." Pendek Luhan sambil membenarkan letak topi hitamnya. "Bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Hm...kau selalu keren!" Dua jempol untuk Luhan dari Minseok.

"Ayo berangkat!" Luhan menarik tangan Minseok menuju mobil_ jeep_-nya.

"Kemana?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Keduanya meninggalkan tempat dimana Minseok dipanggil _sensei_ oleh para murid taekwondo.

Sesampainya di sebuah taman, Luhan keluar dari mobil dan langsung sibuk dengan kamera DSLR. Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah toko yang menjual barang-barang unik.

Sepertinya dia lupa pada Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum memaklumi. Mungkin Luhan harus buru-buru karena waktunya banyak tersita akibat menunggu di perguruan taekwondo tadi, pikir Minseok.

Setelah keluar dari mobil, Minseok memperhatikan pantulan dirinya pada kaca spion. "Aku juga tak kalah tampan dari Luhan." Ucapnya dengan tangan yang tengah merapikan ujung-ujung rambut yang ada di sekitar telinga. Kemudian meneruskan langkah menyusul Luhan.

"Apa objekmu kali ini?" Minseok memperhatikan kegiatan memotret Luhan.

Luhan membidik suatu hiasan dinding yang tidak jauh dari tempat Minseok. Setelah menekan tombol ambil gambar beberapa kali, Luhan langsung mengecek hasil potret yang ia dapatkan.

"Oh...benda-benda unik ya?" lanjut Minseok.

"Hiasan berbentuk kepala ini juga bagus!" Minseok meraih hiasan dinding berbentuk kepala suku.

KLIK

"Benar tidak?"

Minseok merasa dirinya seperti angin yang cuma lewat sebentar kemudian hilang. Sejak tadi hanya ada suara Minseok, bunyi langkah kaki dan bunyi kamera Luhan saja. Luhan sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Menoleh pun tidak.

Bahkan _ahjumma_ pemilik toko hanya memandang malas keluar jendela dari tempat ia menemani mesin kasir.

Minseok tersenyum canggung.

"Min."

Itu suara Luhan! Akhirnya dia memanggil Minseok!

Pemuda gembul itu sedikit tersentak. "Ya? Ada apa Lu?"

"Cocok tidak?" Luhan mengangkat jari manis tangan kirinya ke udara. Disana ada satu cincin cokelat yang sepertinya terbuat dari kayu bertengger manis.

Satu alis Minseok terangkat. Ia mengangguk setuju. Mata Minseok tertuju pada kotak yang ada di tangan kanan Luhan. Ada dua tempat cincin pada kotak kaca itu. Yang pasti satunya telah dipakai Luhan.

Cincin couple?

Kali ini Minseok tersenyum lebar. Sangat-sangatlah manis. Ia mencoba meraih kotak itu untuk mencoba cincin yang satunya, tapi..

"Kau benar Min!" Luhan melempar kotak itu ke rak asalnya.

"A- ah...kau berlebihan." Timpal Minseok canggung. Dengan senyum yang benar-benar dipaksakan.

"Ayo pulang." Pendek Luhan sambil berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar.

Minseok melirik sendu pada kotak cincin couple tadi, 'Aku kira Luhan akan memberikannya padaku...ah sudahlah.' benak Minseok.

.

.

.

Hampir seminggu Minseok _lost contact_ dari Luhan. Terakhir kali bertemu, di toko cinderamata sepulang mengajar taekwondo. Berbalas pesan singkat atau menelpon sekedar menanyakan kabar pun tidak.

Minseok rindu pada Luhan. Rindu suara dia. Rindu dengan skinshipnya. Dan yang ia inginkan adalah kembalinya senyum _angelic_ Luhan yang entah kenapa lenyap sejak sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu. Luhan sudah berubah menjadi manusia membosankan. Dia hanya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Dulu saat Minseok selesai mengajar, Luhan selalu menyambutnya, memeluk, erat dan mengecup dahi Minseok. Menanyai dengan embel-embel _baby_, _'Apa kau lelah _baby_?', 'Bagaimana dengan muridmu _baby_? Apa mereka menurut kali ini?', 'Kau pasti lelah _baby_, mau kubelikan es krim?'_, dan lain sebagainya. Sekarang hanyalah kalimat pendek seperti, _'Ayo berangkat.'_, tanpa memandang wajah Minseok sedikitpun.

Pipi Minseok basah. Ia memutar badannya menghadap bawah lalu menutup kepala menggunakan bantal. "Ah...memalukan! Aku guru beladiri! Kenapa aku menangis?! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Rancaunya sambil meninju-ninju kasur.

Sebenarnya Minseok ingin menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan Luhan. Tapi dia merasa sangat berat untuk mengatakannya pada Luhan.

"Aku benci padamu Lu-"

KLUNG

Satu pesan masuk ke ponsel Minseok.

_'Min, apa kau sedang free? Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar?' _- Lu ge

Perasaan benci itu hilang dalam sepersekian detik. Minseok merasa efek sepia pada kamarnya berubah menjadi _full color_. Figur-figur kecil tokoh kartun jepang yang imut tertata rapi di sekitar kamar Minseok seolah tersenyum padanya, dan Minseok balas senyum.

Ada yang tahu Orochimaru? Shinigami yang ada di Death Note? Juga sebangsanya. Pernahkah mereka tersenyum imut manis?eww... Figur-figur kartun yang dimiliki Minseok hampir seratus persen berwajah seram.

Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar stres menghadapi Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Minseok. "Ada usul mana tempat bagus,_baby_?" tanyanya sambil menautkan jari-jarinya pada jari-jari Minseok. Luhan tersenyum sangat tampan. Bahkan beberapa pejalan kaki di sekitar LuMin couple itu tampak iri.

Dia kembali!

Luhan yang dulu kembali!

Minseok menggeleng imut. "Tidak. Aku menurut saja padamu."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau kita ke..." Mata Luhan mulai men-_scan_ toko-toko yang tersebar di sekitarnya. Saat ini mereka berada di Myeongdong, mereka bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang diinginkan di sini. "Aku lapar, bagaimana kalau tteokppokki?" Luhan menunjuk sebuah kedai kecil yang cukup ramai.

Minseok mengangguk setuju.

"_Ahjumma_, dua porsi untuk kami."

"Tunggu sebentar ya..."

Luhan mengambil dua mangkuk tteokppokki itu, lalu mencampurnya menjadi satu dengan mangkuk yang seharusnya milik Minseok.

Uap panas mengepul dari jajanan yang tengah ditiup Luhan. Pemuda tampan itu menggeser kursi plastik yang ia duduki mendekatkan diri pada Minseok.

'Sial!' umpat Minseok di dalam hati. 'Kenapa malam ini dingin sekali? Sepertinya jari-jariku mulai mati rasa.'

Benar. Minseok paling tidak tahan dengan cuaca yang berlebihan. Entah itu dingin atau panas. Kebetulan kali dingin yang menusuk tulangnya. Saat ini adalah pertengahan musim dingin, dimana salju tumpah di semua tempat.

Minseok hanya diam, mengaitkan jarinya satu sama lain dan menjepitnya diantara kedua kaki. Ia baru sadar kalau sarung tangannya tertinggal di mobil.

Uap dari makanan kenyal yang ditusuk itu telah hilang.

"A-"

Minseok kira Luhan akan menyuapinya. Ternyata Luhan hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak tahu bagaimana Minseok mati-matian menahan dingin yang menyerang.

"-hahaha..." Tawa Minseok canggung yang sebelumnya terlanjur membuka mulut.

"Kau tidak mau?" Tawar Luhan.

"Eo-" Minseok memejamkan mata sebentar. Hawa dingin telah mengacaukan kepalanya. Minseok yakin ia tidak akan terkena hipotermia. Tapi ini cukup mengganggu. "Entahlah..." Jawab Minseok sekenanya.

Tteokppokki sudah habis, tapi Minseok belum mendapatkan sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkan perutnya.

"Ah...kenyangnya..." Luhan membayar jajanan tadi lalu merangkul pundak Minseok. "Ayo kesana!"

Sebuah distro yang bernuansa _gothic_. Warna merah dan hitam mendominasi tempat itu.

Ada senyum di wajah Minseok.

Bukan itu yang membuat Minseok senang. Setidaknya di tempat ini ada pemanas ruangan yang membuat Minseok merasa hangat. Ditambah suasana distro yang cukup ramai didatangi pengunjung. Membuat suhu di tempat ini sedikit meningkat.

Minseok meneliti deretan baju yang terpampang di depan matanya. Ada dua _t-shirt_ sama namun dengan warna berbeda yang menarik perhatian Minseok. "Ini bagus, warna merah untuk Luhan, dan aku biru." cicit Minseok

"Luhan-ah..." Mata kucing Minseok tidak mendapati Luhan di setiap sudut distro. "Kemana dia?"

Ternyata Luhan muncul dari balik bilik ruang ganti. Pemuda penggila fotografi itu keluar dengan kemeja abu-abu bergradien putih pada bagian bawahnya. Dua kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka. Ia sedikit berpose memutar-mutar badannya, apakah kemeja itu cocok atau tidak? Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu kembali masuk ke ruang ganti.

Ada lengkungan kecewa pada bibir Minseok. Ia pun mengembalikan dua _t-shirt_ tadi ke tempat semula.

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan keluar dan langsung berjalan menuju kasir, dengan kemeja tersampir di tangannya. Setelah membayar, ia menghampiri Minseok yang bersedekap di samping pintu masuk.

"Apa kau tidak ingin membeli sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan acuh tak acuh. Ia sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

Minseok menggeleng dan tersenyum canggung. "Tidak."

"Lalu...kemana tujuan selanjutnya?"

"Sepertinya aku sedikit lelah, aku ingin pulang saja."

"Oh, baiklah."

Hanya itu saja? Tidak, Luhan juga melupakan Minseok, tidak ada _scene_ bergandengan tangan seperti sejam yang lalu. Luhan hanya terus berjalan di depan meninggalkan Minseok yang susah payah membuntutinya. Jarak tinggi keduanya tidak terlalu jauh, tapi dipastikan langkah Luhan jauh lebih lebar dibanding Minseok. Apalagi jalanan Myeongdong yang selalu padat pengunjung

_'Luhan, kau melakukannya lagi.'_ Benak Minseok dengan air mata yang menitik pada ekor matanya.

.

.

.

Musim dingin berganti dengan musim semi yang hangat. Minseok sangat suka dengan suhu stabil seperti saat ini.

Tubuh Minseok dalam keadaan baik, tapi tidak dengan hati dan perasaannya. Hari natal terlewat begitu saja tanpa ada ucapan _'Merry chirstmas'_ dari Luhan. Padahal Minseok sangat menantikannya.

.

**Flashback**

Malam itu, Minseok mencoba menghubungi Luhan. Tapi Luhan selalu menolak kemudian me-non aktifkan ponselnya.

Terbesit satu dugaan di hati Minseok, _'Apa dia sudah bosan denganku?'_

**Flashback end**

.

Di tempat lain, pada tanggal dua februari, Luhan sedang sibuk memainkan pc-nya. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari minggu, tidak ada jadwal kuliah.

Teman-teman Luhan juga sedang berkumpul di kamarnya. Ada Chanyeol dan Sehun yang beradu dengan _playstation_, Suho yang membaca buku motivasi di dekat jendela, terakhir Kyungsoo yang melihat hasil-hasil potretan Luhan yang masih ada di kamera.

Ponsel Luhan yang ada di dekat monitor berdering. Ada nama Minseok tertera di sana. Luhan meliriknya sekilas lalu mengabaikannya, lebih memilih fokus pada komputer.

Panggilan itu terus berulang hampir delapan kali.

Suho yang sedikit terganggu menurunkan kacamata bacanya. "Telpon dari siapa Han?"

"_Spam_." Ada jeda "_Cybercrime_."

Suho mengernyit aneh.

Ponsel itu kembali berbunyi. Menurut Suho ini lebih mengganggu dari pada Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berkoar di depan layar televisi. _'Apa dia sedang bertengkar dengan orang tuanya?'_ Benak Suho. "Coba aku lihat." Suho hendak melihatnya tapi Luhan lebih dulu membalikkan ponsel itu.

Sambungan terputus.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting."

Suho menyerah dan lebih memilih kembali membaca buku.

Sudah hampir dua jam ponsel itu tidak berbunyi.

KLUNG

Luhan yang kebetulan baru duduk sehabis mengambil minuman, masuk satu pesan ke ponselnya.

_'Lu..aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi. Maafkan aku.'_ - _Baby _Min

Dalam sekejap keyboard yang ada di depan monitor terlempar terkena sasaran amukan Luhan.

"Ada apa Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menghampiri Luhan.

Tidak hanya Kyungsoo, ketiga lainnya ikut mendekat pada Luhan.

Luhan menjatuhkan ponselnya ke meja dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Kyungsoo meraih ponsel tersebut. "Minseok..." pemuda bermata belo itu menunjukkan layar benda itu pada Chanyeol, Sehun, Suho.

Chanyeol meringis simpati.

Suho menepuk pundak Luhan yang tengah memandang kosong keluar jendela yang kebetulan ada di sisi kiri meja komputernya. "Cepat minta maaf sebelum terlambat."

Entah Luhan mendengarkan Suho atau tidak. Yang pasti sekarang otak Luhan sedang mem-_flashback_ bagaimana ia memperlakukan Minseok akhir-akhir ini.

Tiba-tiba Luhan bangkit meraih jaket kulit dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Hey, Rusa! kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol menyusul.

"Ke rumah Minseok."

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja!"

"Lalu?" Luhan sudah menggapai daun pintu utama rumah ini tapi Chanyeol sukses memberhentikannya.

"Beri dia _surprise_."

"_Surprise_?"

Chanyeol menyandarkan badannya pada punggung sofa. Ia mengangguk mantap sambil bersedekap. "Sesuatu yang kecil namun berkesan."

.

.

.

Karena suara bel yang sangat mengganggu, Minseok harus cepat-cepat ganti baju dan sampai di depan sana.

"Mengganggu mandi soreku saja." Celetuknya sembari merapikan rambutnya yang setengah basah.

"_Are you kidding me?_" Raut -menyesal telah membukakan pintu- terpampang jelas di wajah Minseok.

Tidak ada seorangpun di sana.

Minseok pikir, mungkin hanya anak tetangga sebelah yang iseng mengerjainya.

"Eo- apa ini?"

Prasangka buruk Minseok hilang tatkala ia menemukan sesuatu di depan pintu. Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dengan warna yang senada dengan kayu. Ia membukanya perlahan.

"Tteokppokki?" Satu benda yang ada dalam mangkuk _styrofoam_ yang ditutup plastik _warp_ cukup menarik perhatiannya. Pemuda itu hendak tertawa tapi urung. Ia teringat akan sesuatu tentang jajanan berbumbu bubuk cabe ini.

"Siapa ini?" Minseok mengambil sebuah foto siluet seorang pemuda yang seperti sedang meraih sesuatu. "Aku?"

Kejadian di toko cinderamata teringat begitu saja. Hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya hubungan Minseok dengan Luhan merenggang secara terang-terangan.

Minseok membalik permukaan foto membaca pun Minseok tahu,itu tulisan tangan Luhan.

_'_Baby_...aku tahu aku egois, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau memenuhi permintaanmu untuk berhenti melihatku lagi.' - Lu ge_

Minseok meremukkan foto itu diikuti bibirnya yang bergetar. Ia mengembalikan isi kotak itu dan menaruhnya di meja yang ada di halaman depan rumah.

Tanpa berkata apapun Minseok berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya.

GREB

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang saat ia hampir berhasil meraih gagang pintu.

Minseok diam tak bergeming. Angin semilir yang memberitahu siapakah yang memeluknya sekarang. Harum bau tubuh khas orang itu membuat Minseok menutup kedua mata dan menundukkan kepala, menetralisir rasa tekanan yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Minseok benci, tapi dia tidak bisa munafik. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok yang sekarang memeluknya itu.

"Lepas.." Lembut Minseok mencoba melepas ikatan tangan yang membelennggu tubuhnya.

Orang itu, Luhan, semakin erat memeluk Minseok, menempelkan pipinya yang basah pada pipi Minseok.

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh..." Bohong Minseok. Ia takut Luhan tahu kalau ia juga menangis.

Luhan hanya menggelangkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu benar-benar tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau ingin membuatku mati k- kehabisan na- nafas eoh?" Minseok mencoba berbohong lagi, tapi sial tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan hatinya. Sesenggukan membuat suaranya tersendat. Oh...itu memalukan.

"Aaargh!..." Akhirnya Minseok menyerah. Ia membiarkan tangisnya pecah begitu saja.

"Aku membencimu Lu-"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa." Potong Luhan.

"Aku ingin kita-"

"Tidak!"

Hening sejenak.

"Kita masih bisa berteman, dengan begitu kita-"

"Aku tidak percaya denganmu. Kau pasti akan menghindar dariku."

Minseok memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Maafkan aku _baby_..." Lanjut Luhan.

Keduanya tetap pada posisi itu untuk beberapa menit. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Minseok, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi mulutnya seolah kaku, sulit untuk digerakkan.

Diam-diam Luhan menyematkan cincin berwarna cokelat pada jari manis tangan kiri Minseok. _'Sekarang kita terlihat seperti pasangan resmi'_ , benak Luhan sembari melirik cincin yang ada di jari manisnya sendiri.

"Jadi?" Luhan kembali bersuara.

"Jadi?" Minseok balik bertanya.

"Apa kau memaafkanku?"

"Tidak, sebelum aku melenyapkan perusak hubungan kita."

"Hah?" Reflek Luhan melepas pelukannya. Luhan menatap mata Minseok dengan tatapan bodoh.

"Kameramu beserta lensanya."

Kalimat mengerikan Minseok barusan membuat Luhan harus menelan ludahnya kasar.

.

.

.

END

.

* * *

Wahai para qaqa-qaqa readers yang cantueqz dan thamvans *muncratz*, review sangat diperlukan,, jangan pelit2 yah? *kedip-kedip abis kelilipan bulu ketek Luhan*


End file.
